You And I Across Time
by EC926
Summary: When recruited by Rip Hunter during the search of her brother, Logan, Maria didn't expect to meet her soulmates. Now, the three of them and Maria's friends, Remy and Spencer, must stop Vandal Savage, and find Logan. BOOK ONE [PART OF EARTH 926]
1. Prologue

Maria Howlett, also known as Lioness, was having an average day... if by average, you meant shutting down a drug ring by killing all of them with your adamantium claws that came out of your knuckles, all while thinking about the next location you and your friends/partners in crime should go to in order to search for your brother who has been missing for over a year... then I guess you could call it an average day.

Maria slashed the throat of the final drug dealer with a scowl on her face, retracting her claws before the body hit the floor. She and her friends would have to leave Los Angeles after this, all too aware of how the evidence would point to them eventually.

Maria's thoughts drifted to the names on her left wrist; L. Snart and M. Rory. For the millionth time, she wondered if they would approve of her criminal lifestyle. She kept their names hidden from the rest of the world, not wanting anyone to find out about them and hurt them. Only her closet friends, her brothers, and her soulmates knew about the names.

Maria shook her head to clear her thoughts, and looked herself over to see that she was covered in blood.

"Dammit." She was gonna have to get a new suit... again. Why did she keep getting tan catsuits?

"Did y' really have to kill dem all, cher?" A familiar Cajun accent asked.

She looked over to see a man with chin-length brown hair and dark sunglasses on his face. He was wearing a trench coat and a black hat. She knew that under those sunglasses were black eyes with red pupils.

Maria gave her fellow vigilante/thief, Gambit, a hard look as he and his partner in all senses, Blackout, walked inside the warehouse, disheveled. His shoulder-length brown hair was sticking up in places, his shirt was buttoned up in the wrong order, and his pants were undone. It was so obvious what the two had just finished doing, and the smell was terrible, due to Maria's enhanced senses.

"Did you two really have to go off and fuck while I was killing them?"

Gambit laughed while Blackout blushed. "What can Remy say? I'm always down to fuck ma cherie. You should join us sometime."

Blackout blushed harder, swatting Gambit's shoulder.

"No thanks," Maria said with a chuckle. She straightened up quickly, though. "We need to get out of here. The cops will be here soon."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," a male, British voice said.

The trio of thieves looked over at the sound, only for them to be met with a blinding white light.


	2. Chapter One

When the trio came to, they were on the roof of a building, and judging by Maria's sense of smell, they weren't alone. Across from them was a group of eight people, all looking like they didn't belong on the rooftop with the thieves.

Maria stood up, and held out her hands to Remy and Spencer. The two of them accepted her help, and got up to stand by her.

Maria held her hands behind her back, and called forward her claws. They were just like her brother Logan's, both sets were made out adamantium, only hers were missing the claws between her middle and ring fingers.

She glanced over to see Remy subtly charging up a playing card. He had the power to control kinetic energy, and he was also an excellent card thrower. With those two things combined, he made excellent use of explosive projectiles.

She then saw Spencer's fingers sparking. Along with being an empath and a telepath, he was also able to manipulate electricity.

'What's the plan? ' Spencer projected to the other two.

'Assess the situation, and make a move if need be,' Maria thought back.

"Why don't ask the dude who knocked us and kidnapped us?" a young black man was saying. One of the downsides of telepathy, you missed what was being spoken out loud. "British dude with a flashy thing? Ring any bells?"

"The name's Rip Hunter," the same voice who spoke to the trio before they were knocked out said. The thieves turned around to face him. "I'm from East London. Oh, and the future."

His statement wasn't the only thing that surprised Maria.

' Guys, I can't smell him'

'What do y' mean, cher?'

'I mean, he's not giving off a scent'

'That's strange, I'm feeling his emotions'

' We'll figure this out later. For now, let's not attack anyone,' Maria thought, ending the silent conversation.

Spencer and Remy stopped using their powers, while Maria put away her claws.

"The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage," Rip said, walking in front of each person as he did.

"That can't be," a man in metal armor said. "We destroyed him."

"Yeah," the woman next to him, who was also wearing armor, agreed. "The Green Arrow and the Flash helped us do it."

"And therein lay the problem," he said, turning to face them. "Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell."

"So, he's like me?" Maria asked, the words coming out without a second thought. Spencer and Remy gave her a weird look. She was usually the one who told them that they shouldn't reveal stuff about their powers.

"Exactly," Rip said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" a bald man asked.

"Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate," the man in armor explained, gesturing between him and the woman beside him.

"Yeah, I've done that," a blonde woman said.

"And what the hell does this Randall guy have to do with us?"

"Vandal," he corrected, starting to walk back to his original spot on the roof. "In the future, he will employ the evil he's perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world. I've been tasked of assembling an elite team to stop him."

"This sounds like a bunch of bullshit," Maria said with a scoff. She turned around, Spencer and Remy doing the same, and the three of them started walking. "See you never."

"Logan Howlett."

She stiffened.

"Merde," Remy swore, closing his eyes. Spencer did the same. If there was one thing that made Maria angry ever since Logan went missing, it was bringing him up without her doing it first.

Whirling around, Maria pulled back out her claws, and pounced. She ran to Rip, pointing her claws at his throat, touching it ever so slightly.

"How do you know that name!?" she growled out.

Rip smirked. "Come on, Maria. Do you really think that I didn't do my research? There's a list with all of the immortals who are a threat to the Time Masters, and you and your brothers are on it." Maria pressed her claws deeper. "Don't be like that. Your brother Logan's missing at this point in time, right? You need all the help you can get."

"Let Remy get dis straight. Y' know where Wolvie is?" Remy asked, hopeful.

"And I can take the three of you to him… after we stop Savage."

"Stand down, Maria," Spencer ordered, sending a wave of calm towards her. "He's our only chance of finding Logan."

Maria did so, albeit reluctantly. She stepped back, and turned around to see everyone staring at her in shock, especially the bald man and a man in a blue parka.

"How are we supposed to stop Savage?" Maria asked quietly.

"By travelling through time," he explained, gesturing in the air. "To capture Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes."

"You got the wrong guy. 'Hero' ain't on my resume," a man in a blue parka said, walking in front of Rip.

"Or mine," the bald man agreed, following the man in the parka.

"Why'd you choose the three of us?" Spencer asked, tilting his head. "We're definitely not heroes."

"I know it's difficult for you to fathom, but where… when I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes… you're legends."

"Legends?" a man in a futuristic suit asked walking forward.

"I, um, hate to nitpick, but doesn't a legend have to be dead?" a sophisticated older man said, also walking forward.

"Yeah, see, uh, that's a deal breaker for me, so I'm gonna pass," the younger black man said.

"It's dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures but I am here because each of you, as individuals, is destined for greatness," Rip said, turning to face them.

"I could get behind that," the man in the supersuit said.

"And, because if you don't follow me, this is what is in store for your world 150 years from now," Rip said, walking ahead of the group.

He clicked a button, and showed them a projection of a city in ruins and on fire.

The trio of thieves looked on solemnly. Maria knew what the others were going to choose, and she didn't need telepathy to know it.

"I could have chosen any time and any place. Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you eleven. I certainly hope that you won't let me, and the world, down."

He walked over, and handed a card to the sophisticated older man. "If your answer is yes, meet me at this address in 36 hours." He walked away, leaving a group of people huddled around the card to look at the address.

Sorry if the spacing's a little weird. I used Google docs on my laptop and I'm too lazy to fix the indents on my phone. Anyway, tell me what you guys think!


	3. Chapter Two

Most of the group had left the rooftop after introducing themselves. The only ones who remained were Maria and her partners, along with Leonard and Mick, also known as Captain Cold and Heatwave respectively.

"Maria, can we talk to you for a second?" Leonard asked, gesturing toward the opposite side of the roof.

"Um, sure," she said, confused. She walked over to the other side of the roof, leaving Remy and Spencer alone. "What do you want?"

Leonard gave her a look. "Your last name is Howlett, right?"

Maria narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that?" she asked, before shaking her head, realizing that Rip said it earlier. "Nevermind, why do you want to know that?"

Mick and Leonard glanced at each other, before lifting up their left sleeves to reveal each other's last names and first initials… and Maria's.

"...Oh," she said, before letting out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mick asked.

"It's just that… earlier tonight I was wondering what my soulmates would think of my criminal lifestyle," she said chuckling. "I didn't even think that you two would also be criminals."

The men chuckled.

"So… what now?" Maria asked.

"Now, you and your… they're your partners, right?" Leonard asked, with a hint of something, perhaps jealousy, in his voice.

Maria nodded. "In crime. Well, Remy and I are also platonic partners."

Leonard and Mick nodded slowly. "So, there's nothing going on between the three of you?" Mick asked, hopeful.

"Well, not with me. But between the two of them, there's a lot of fucking when they're supposed to be keeping watch!" Maria yelled the last part over to Spencer and Remy.

"Dat hasn't happened in awhile!"

"It happened earlier tonight!"

Leonard and Mick chuckled as Remy and Maria bickered from opposite sides of the rooftop.

"Okay, that's enough," Leonard said after a couple minutes of them bickering. "Let's get out of here."

"Definitely. I need a shower," Maria said, looking down. "And a change of clothes."

"I'll find you something," Leonard said, linking his arm in hers, while Mick did the same to the other side. "For now, let's get off this roof."

After getting to Leonard and Mick's place, well, more like hideout, the first thing Maria did was take a shower. When she got out, she found a fresh change of clothes on the bathroom counter. There was a grey t-shirt that was too big for her, most likely Leonard or Mick's, and flannel pajama bottoms with snowflakes on them.

After putting on the clothes, Maria put her dark hair into a ponytail, and looked herself over in the mirror. She looked like she was a normal woman, for once. Except for her eyes. They had the same haunted look that they always had. They reminded her of Vic- Maria shook her head to clear her thoughts. Best not to think about what happened to him.

Maria opened the bathroom door, and started to make her way toward the rest of the thieves.

She stood in the doorway of what looked to be a workspace of some sort. Remy, Spencer, and Leonard were all sitting on a couch, Spencer with his head on Remy's shoulder, with Leonard flipping through a magazine, while Mick was working on something that was sending off sparks and making a lot of noise.

"I can't believe you're thinking of hooking up with the Englishman," Mick yelled over the noise, stopping before continuing. "We're thieves. Crooks. Criminals. I have no desire to save the world. Especially 100 years after I'm dead."

"Ah, but he said across time, Mickey," Remy said from his spot on the couch, getting a glare from Mick for the nickname, which he ignored. "What about de years before?"

"He's right," Maria agreed, making her presence known to the others. She walked over to Mick, putting her arms around his waist from behind. "What about the years before DNA analysis and fingerprinting? The good old days of thievery, the time where it was easier to get away with our lifestyle." She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, and let go of him, making her way to sit on the arm of the couch.

Leonard nodded at her words. "Why did we become criminals?"

"Because we hate working and we love money," Mick replied as if it were obvious, walking over to the fridge, and taking a swig of beer.

"We could steal the Mona Lisa straight off of Da Vinci's easel," Leonard said, getting off the couch and walking over to Mick. "Snatch the Hope Diamond before it was discovered. This is everything we got into thieving for in the first place. More than everything."

"You want me in, I'm in. But I'm not gonna be anyone's hero."

"And we wouldn't want it any other way," Maria said, giving Mick a smile.

The quintet of thieves walked to an abandoned parking lot-esque area, where they spotted Ray, Sara, Kendra, and Carter.

"This is the place, right?" Maria asked, putting a pair of sunglasses that she stole from Remy awhile back on her face. She was wearing a tan leather jacket, with a black and white polka-dot blouse, with dark skinny jeans and black combat boots. Apparently, she looked too good, considering she kept catching Leonard and Mick checking her out.

A silver car pulled up, with Professor Stein and Jax inside, only Jax was passed out in the passenger side, which Maria found a little suspicious.

"Professor!" Leonard yelled as the group walked up to the car after Stein got out. "This is the place!"

"I think we're being punked," Ray said. "Do people still say punked?"

"No," Sara said.

"I see your buddy threw himself a going away party," Mick said.

"Yes, I believe he drank something that didn't quite agree with him," Stein said carefully.

"You drugged him, you mean?" Spencer asked, disgust evident in his voice. Remy put an arm around Spencer's waist, and kissed the side of his head, muttering reassurances. Spencer didn't have the best experience when it came to drugs.

Stein sputtered, but didn't deny it, which made Maria's eyes narrow behind her sunglasses. Stein was going to be one to look out for.

"You don't look too happy to be here," Leonard said to Kendra.

"Perceptive."

"Well, I see you've all decided to come," Rip said, walking up to them. "Well then, we can be on our way."

"I ain't footing it anywhere," Leonard stated, crossing his arms.

"Neither are we," Spencer agreed.

"A Time Master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline. Can you imagine what a timeship would look like in, say, Victorian England?"

"You mean, holographic indigenous camouflage projection?" Spencer asked, excited.

"Indeed," Rip said, pressing a button on a remote.

Suddenly, a huge futuristic ship appeared in front of them.

"Badass," Maria whispered. This was going to be fun.


End file.
